


Meet me in the ring.

by TauntingTyrant



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Meta, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tenkaichi Budokai, They finally get that fight guys!!!, kakavege week, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/TauntingTyrant
Summary: For Prompt #5: At the Budokai.





	Meet me in the ring.

The two of them often found themselves in the arena, the chance to have the battle they’d been longing for right in front of them. Always waiting as impatiently as the Prince himself. There was some divine force each time that came between the two Saiyans whenever they found themselves at the Martial Arts Tournament. As if the world wasn’t ready to see two of the most powerful Saiyans left, fighting a decade’s worth of battles in one set.

Whether or not the world was ready, Vegeta didn’t particularly _care_. He was ready, and Kakarot be damned, this fight was going to occur. No Babadi, no interventions. The Prince knew he’d grown soft in the last few years. Attachments grew, he began to see a home in a planet he was meant to conquer or destroy. He was once proud, a being to be feared and revered all the same. Now he was a passerby, he was _‘Goku’s friend’_. The resentment of such degradation lead to his betrayal and then death. Even then, the evil in his heart wasn’t enough. He still had his passions, his pride, and those damned entrapments. The Prince felt, and that was exactly what he was afraid of. He would die with that secret. He would die with the secret of loving **anything** other than battle.

Not even if the source behind his obsession to ascend came from the man he was going to fight. Not even if Kakarot was the spark to his brilliant flame.

Since the day he’d met Kakarot, he wanted to be better, to prove that he was the dominant figure of their heated rivalry. Kakarot on the other hand had different plans.

He wanted something else out of what they had. Comradery, fondness, partnership.

It was foolish, it was always so damned foolish. Vegeta knew how the other man thought, how he felt because at some point in time they were joined as one.

Kakarot’s thoughts came to his, and his to Kakarot’s. The unspoken passion between them joined to create a force that stunned the ultimate evil.

There was a reason Goku didn’t try the fusion dance with Vegeta to fight Buu. And for once, his decade long rival agreed with him.

Vegeta got to see inside of him, and after having time to dwell on that fact; Goku decided that it was for the best that the information wasn’t shared again.

No matter what they had, he was happy.

This was just fine.

“Vegeta, you ready?”

“Don’t you _**dare**_ hold back on me, Kakarot. I expect nothing less than a full-fight.” The younger Saiyan chuckled at Vegeta’s brusque response. _Some things never change_.

Moving himself into his own fighting stance, Goku smirked. The thrill of a fight with his best opponent always got him excited. This was what he was most happy with. He had a feeling that the older man felt the same.

“Nothing but the best for a Prince, eh Vegeta?”

The Prince smirked at him, his eyes flickering across the hero’s form, unmistakably appreciative.

“You’re damned right.”


End file.
